A Time For Every Purpose
by Laurajane4077
Summary: jack sam baby fic, with a differance
1. Chapter 1

A Time For Every Purpose

The rain was hurling down now. Shoes were filled, packs were weighed down and time seemed to slow to a halt.

"Damn it!" It was the first thing anyone had said in well over an hour. Jack O'Neill stood at the frount of the pitiful looking group bouncing round in circles. Sam was the first to run faward.

"Sir, are you alright?" She stood at his side, concern clear on her face. He looked down at her, if it were anyone else he'd snap, but not her she had a calming effect on him.

" Just a damn huge rain drop Carter, right down my back" Sam rolled her eyes, men really were drama queens. Jack read the look on her face. Clearing his throat he turned his attention to another "Daniel, were the hell are we?"

"A forrest Jack" The glare Daniel recived was not lost on him, although he did choose to ignore it

"We've been looking for over 4 hours. Round and round in circles, i mean come on i'm freezing here"

Daniel let his pack fall to the ground, not such a good idea given the 2 inches of mud that had appeared. "I dunno what to tell you Jack, You saw those buildings to. They gotta be here somewhere"

"I understand that but..." Jack was interupted by a burst of sound from his radio

"SG1, this is Hammond. Return to stargate command right away people, on the double"

They all froze for a moment. Startled by this blasted command out of the blue. It only took a moment for them to remember themselves and they were running through the thick mud back to the gate. None could work out the odd nature of the sudden order, but all followed it. Sam started to slow her pace. Teal'c was the only to notice and dropped back.

"Are you Alright major Carter?" His voice was as ever but his eyes showed his concern.

"I'm fine a little tired from this mud bath. Go make sure they keep the gate open at the other end."

Teal'c nodded and spead up to match the others. before long the men were at the gate. Danial tried to dial. The gate made a clunking, grinding noise and did nothing. Jack looked at him. .

"come on danny boy"

Daniel tried again. Another clunking gargleing noise.

Jack pushed him out the way in irritation and dialed himself. The gate activated and opened. He looked up and could see Carter running towards them through the trees.

"Whys she so slow" daniel asked nodding towards the direction on sam.

Jack mummbled something about her being on a period but Danial got the jist.

Each ran through the gate and waited for sam on the ramp. They waited, and waited and waited abit more. Jack was just about to speak when the gate gave an almighty crunch and the wormhole collapsed. Janet ran into the embarkation room and looked around.

" redial the gate" Jack called "radio and tell Carter it collapsed"

"WWWeres Sam?" Janet stuttered

"On the planet" Jack wasn't worried, just confused. The gate had never done this before.

"But shes the reason i called you all back, I need to see her"

"Sir we can't get a lock on the planet" Walter sounded paniced

"What, Why not?"

"no clue sir"

"well try again"

"I have" now it was Jacks turn to worry.

"Jack we need to her home. Shes pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack paced he office, Janet perched quietly on a chair.

"They can't stop trying, shes still stuck there. We can't just leave her there!" He pounded hard on the desk. Hammond jumped at the sudden out burt. He knew Jack wouldn't take the news well, but they had been trying to connect for over a week now.

"Jack I'm sorry, but we don't know shes there. Sam could have been in the wormhole when it collapsed." Jack looked at him in that momant with such hatred. It burned into him, into the depths of his very being.

Jack turned round and turned his attention and raw anger onto Janet.

"You shouldn't have let her gone. You knew there was something wrong"

"I was checking her blood for anemia. The mission was low risk, she begged me to let her go. Besides officially I didn't know she had a sexual partner and therefore no reason to believe she could be pregnant" Janet was tired, she'd spent the last week argueing with Jack over this very thing. " Besides, she told me you guys were using contraception"

Thats what it came down to. Officially no one new about Jack and Sam. As long as there personel life didn't get in the way of the job, no one minded. It became a basewide open secret.

Jack dropped into a chair. His head fell into his hands and a sob escaped his trembleing lips. In an instant Janet was by his side, an arm wrapped protectively round his shoulders. No matter what they were friends.

"I can't lose her damn it!" The words come out as barely a whisper. "And i can't lose another kid" He looked up, a broken man. His eyes pleading. George couldn't turn him away. He and Carter had saved them all more times than was possable.

"We'll try twice a day till we connect, or till the asguard can get out there for us"

Jack managed a smile and a nod of thanks. With Janets help he left, admittedly

it was not one of his finest hours. But Sam would be found, and he could be whole again.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have a lock!" Walter shouted. For a moment the room stood still, no one could believe it. After nearly two months of trying they had finally managed to get a lock. In a heart beat everyone jumped to life.

"Lets round everyone up people!"

As they slowly walked away from the gate and back into the forrest no one spoke. Jack lead the way, failure wasn't a option. He was going to find her and bring her home. The forrest went on seemingly forever, the hours slowly eaked by, still no one spoke the only sound was the animals scurrying and a gentle breeze which would brush the tree tops. That was untill...

"Do you hear that?" Jack stopped and wispered quietly to his friends.

"Yes, I have had the sensation that someone was been following us for sometime" Teal'c offered.

"and you didn't say anything"

Teal'c opened his mouth to speak the whoever was following the came closer.

"Sam?" Jack called out raising his gun, just in case

The bushes russled, a child stepped out. A young girl, no older than 8 years old. Jack and the other lowered there wepons.

"Err hi" Daniel stepped faward towards the girl.

"Hello" her voice was gentle

"Do you live near here?"

She nodded, pointing off into the trees. "Are you lost Father?"

"Father? No my names Daniel, this is Jack and Teal'c. But we have lost a friend, a women shes been lost these last 2 months. Has she made it to your village or maybe one near by."

A look of concern spread across her face. " We have had no strangers in village and there are no others anywere near here. But the forrest is a dangerious place for those who do not know it. Your friend may be in trouble." She stopped for a moment weighing her options. "Come with me to the village, I'm sure a party can be rallied up to help you find her"

With that the child shot away leaving the adults to dash after her through the trees.

The village was small, and dotted around a large central building. The whole time following the girl Jack had been silent. But now he felt moved to talk.

"Guys, what if we don't find her? The kids said it was dang..."

"Lets not guess what we don't know. We'll find her Jack"

"Indeed!"

They followed the girl at a slight distance as she approached a man.

"Were have you been Star? You were not in your lessions today, i trust youy were not out playing in the forrest again!"

The girl dropped to her knees and looked up at the man

"I'm sorry father, I was in the forrest and i found strangers. They have lost their friend but do not know the lay of the land. She has been missing two months. I hoped we might offer assistance" The man turned his attention to the silent trio.

"Is this true?"

Jack was the one to answer "Yes it is. Its been just shy of 2 months, but we know shes pregnant. Its for her and her baby that we need to find her fast"

"A search must be mounted, the woods are safe for no one" His eyes glanced down at the girl who looked away ashamed "we will help you find your pregnant friend"

Relief and a small smile spread over Jack and the others

"Masley, Orent" He called out and two teenages, a boy and a girl came rushing over. Both dropped to there knees and looked up to him. "Please take instruction" Both children nodded " please take Star home, tell her mama that she has once again been found to be playing in the woods and she has..."

"Jack?" A voice called from behind the small group. SG1 turned. There she stood.


	4. Chapter 4

I should have done this on my last update, but I didn't think. I'm very sorry for the delay there has been between chapters. My 18 month old has had some health issues which of cause took priority over everything else. I hope I am forgiven, please enjoy. LJ

"You shouldn't be here! I'd hoped you'd worked out what this place was" She stood her ground a little way from her lover and friends. It was a far cry from the joyful reunion that Jack had hoped for, there was no hugging, no laughing and the only tears that trickled from Sams beautiful blue eyes were not the happy kind. Jack to step towards her, but Sam shied away. "How longs it been Jack?" This time he spoke only to him.

"How long?" he asked dimly, "Nearly 2 months" he didn't like what was happening here. It wasn't going at all as he'd expected. He didn't understand why she wouldn't come near him, and the look in her eyes put him on edge.

"2 months!" a frantic giggle escaped her lips. From that there was silence. Daniel really wanted to speak, ask questions. What had she meant about knowing what this place was? But he just couldn't find the words.

"Father, if we are not needed may we go?" The children were still on the ground before the village man.

"Yes of cause, and please remind your papa about the elders meeting tonight." The three children got up to leave "Not you Star!" He turned his attention to Sam "She has been in the forest again. I will have her make up her lost class time tomorrow" At that he turned to the men, a knowing glint in his eye with a shade of sorrow. "I didn't mean to mislead you, I hadn't made the connection to Samantha"

"Connection, yea I'm sure you've been inundated with pregnant strangers these last 7 weeks!" Daniel finally found his voice

"Err, Samantha I could stay. Help a little"

"No Jerebb, I'll be alright. Really!"

The man, Jerebb turned away a little unsure and moved away slowly

The small group which were left stood, no one prepared to break the Peace.

Star began to fidget, a look from Sam stopped her in her tracks, but only for a millisecond

"Are you my papa?" She had turned to Jack

"What? No!"

"Actually Jack… you are" unbelieving eyes turned on her "Its not been 2 months since I got left here, its been 8 and a half years!"


End file.
